


Over the Rainbow

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU wip - Colors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> idk where to go with it but here have like a couple hundreds words or so idek

It's incredibly difficult to describe things without color. What's a tree without the lush greenness of its leaves, or the dark brown bark that covers its body? The shiny red of a fresh apple, or the the deep blue of the ocean? The morbid splash of red that appears when you cut yourself shaving, or the yellow of the sun. Everything loses something when you can't throw a color into the description.

But you see the thing is, Jamie can see. Because the man in front of him has dark brown hair, and lightly flushed cheeks. His eyes are something Jamie can't begin to describe and his face is covered in a shocked expression that Jamie knows matches his own.

You can't see in color until you touch your soulmate for the first time.

Everyone knows the history, how more and more people were born with the inability to see colors, their eyes only sending varying shades of gray to their brain. As the epidemic spread, scientists were at a loss. When people, who had been color-blind their whole life, started to see, their eyes wide with wonder, a whole new world opened itself.

After the investigation and discovery of the E gene, more and more research was fueled into why only some people had it. What caused random children to be born with the inability to see colors? Jamie isn't here to give a history lesson though, not that he'd be the best person to ask.

He never considered the chance that he might be one of the Seers. A person who met their soulmate, the other half of them that helps to trigger the rainbow of colors that the world holds.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it yo. i'm still fuckyoucanada on tumblr


End file.
